


Noche en Noruega

by The13thVessel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The13thVessel/pseuds/The13thVessel





	Noche en Noruega

Habían tardado días en llegar a Bergen, en Noruega, pero al fin tenían el rastro que necesitaban, y necesitaban ser rápidos. Les había contratado un extraño anciano para buscar un artefacto que uno de sus discípulos había robado, un libro escrito por un mago vikingo siglos atrás en cuyas páginas se describían con precisión toda clase de hechizos capaces de devolver la vida a los muertos, o hechizos capaces de encarcelar almas eternamente a un objeto o a una persona.

Ellos eran cazarrecompensas del Gremio de Magos, un dúo formado por años de amistad y camadería, Sam, de Estados Unidos, pelo marrón como sus ojos y barba descuidada, y Paolo, un joven brasileño de pelo negro rizado y ojos verdes. Se buscaban la vida buscando artefactos antiguos y atrapando a otros magos que intentasen hacer hechizos prohibidos o que se hubiesen fugado con conocimiento prohibido.

Preguntaron en tabernas de la ciudad y en callejones oscuros acerca de aquel discípulo al que buscaban, un joven de pelo rubio y ojos azules llamado Erik, con un tatuaje del símbolo de Odín en el brazo, pero no tuvieron suerte. Fue la pura casualidad lo que les llevó hacia él.

Mientras caminaban por el puerto se cruzaron con un joven tapado con capucha y con restos de magia antigua en su aura, cuando los dos magos le llamaron la atención el joven echó a correr, intentando huir de los dos cazarrecompensas. Se metió en un callejón y desapareció sin rastro.

Sam sugirió a Paolo separarse para poder cubrir mejor la zona mientras se comunicaban mentalmente. Pasaron horas y horas, pero no consiguieron dar con el joven. Finalmente, cansados, se dirigieron a un motel donde pasar la noche y planear mejor cómo tender una trampa al joven.

Fue un trueno tremendo lo que despertó a Sam, se incorporó rápidamente de la cama y fue cuando notó la iluminación extraña de la habitación. A través de la ventana se veía una aurora boreal de colores oscuros, demasiado extraña, antinatural.

—No puede ser, Pao —su frase se vio interrumpida cuando vislumbró el cuerpo de su compañero, abierto en canal desde la garganta hasta la entrepierna, el corte parecía de espada. Fue entonces cuando los vio.

Dos resurrectos, muertos reanimados por magia oscura se encontraban en la habitación. Vestían pieles y espadas a los costados, el símbolo de Odín brillaba con fuerza en su cráneo. Antes de que pudiese hacer ningún movimiento uno de los resurrectos le clavó la espada en la garganta y tiró hacia abajo, mientras se moría, Sam sólo podía pensar en una cosa.

—Es demasiado tarde, vamos a morir todos, ha completado el hechizo.

La última persona capaz de detener a Erik había muerto, nadie podría parar ya el hechizo que envolvería el planeta en oscuridad y que le permitiría tener a los muertos bajo su control, se iba a convertir en el rey del mundo. Y todo porque dos cazarrecompensas se rindieron demasiado rápido en su búsqueda.


End file.
